


China's On and Victor's On Top

by AND (A_N_D)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_D/pseuds/AND
Summary: When Victor lunge-kissed Yuri backwards onto the ice in China, he had two thoughts in his head.  The first was “I love you so much.”  The second one, almost as urgent, was “Don’t get hard.  Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard.”





	China's On and Victor's On Top

It was the longest time Victor had ever been celibate. He’d lost his virginity – well, more like enthusiastically misplaced it – to another skater shortly before his senior debut and since then every record shattered, every gold medal, had widened the number of beautiful men and women offering him every possible sensual pleasure.

And Victor did so love pleasures. 

He’d sampled freely from the options at hand, dropping his trousers as easily (and almost as often) as the guards came off his skates. It was all so fun! It was all so effortless! It was all so… meaningless!

For many years, that had been _exactly_ what he wanted; no strings, no fuss, no one to ask him to fill some hole – or role -- in their lives, no one to be jealous that the ice came first, last, and most of the parts in the middle. Any emotion he needed to give or get was between himself and Makkachin, and that was plenty.

Until Yuri.

Yuri Katsuki had been a contradiction from the start. His footwork was magical, his jumps disastrous. He stared like a frightened rabbit at anyone who spoke to him, then stripped to his underwear and pole-danced in front of everyone. He begged Victor for both sex and help, then apparently forgot Victor existed. 

After the GPF, life went back to its predictable grind with its predictable competitions and their predictable outcomes punctuated by the predictable press interviews following their predictable course right down to the predictable, inevitable pun on his first name. Nothing was new or exciting or even challenging anymore. He’d wanted to be the best skater. He became the best skater. He wanted gold medals. There were 5. He wanted world records. He had a dozen. He made a career out of being surprising and now everything was all so… predictable. 

It might be different if he was being seriously challenged by someone with Katsuki’s level of artistry. But word had gone around after nationals that Katsuki had humiliated himself again and crawled home defeated. That was the end of that career, everyone agreed. Just couldn’t handle the pressure. Probably going to leave the ice forever; become an accountant or something. Didn’t his family own some sort of spa? Victor tried to be upset, but discovered he had become too numb to mourn. Worse, he was too numb to be horrified at himself. If he was honest – and Victor would be glib with anyone but himself – he hadn’t felt an emotion since the day he realized he’d probably never see Katsuki again.

Still, life went on. Yuri could avoid many of the mistakes of Victor’s early career if that boy would only listen, and if Victor was no longer capable of feeling pride, then he could at least try to find satisfaction in helping to train the next Russian champion. But he wanted to skate at least one season longer, if only he could reach past the numbness to find just one more surprise… 

Then THAT video went viral. 

Right when Victor was looking for a way to next surprise the world, he was surprised himself. It was low-resolution and badly lit, but it was unmistakably Katsuki -- fatter, sadder, skating in silence, almost perfectly duplicating a routine far more difficult than the one he’d mangled in competition. The flow was perfect. The form exquisite. The jumps… okay, all but one quad had been downgraded to a triple, but every landing was solid. Victor watched it over and over, concentrating so hard, thinking of so many questions that he didn’t even realize until later that he was not only feeling again, but having all the emotions at once. Elation to see Katsuki on ice again. Confusion and heartbreak that Katsuki never reached out to him after the GPF. Guilt that he might be the reason, mistaking Yuri at the airport for some random Junior who wanted an autograph. Simmering fury at everything from the stealing of his routine to the incompetence of Katsuki’s trainer. Why couldn’t such a talent win? What kind of coach could be so incompetent as to not be able to draw out and polish that obvious skill?

That question, though, was answered as soon as it was thought. The kind of coach whose idea of support was to force an athlete to go to a party and perform for sponsors while feeling raw and humiliated, then point-blank ignore them while they drank themselves into oblivion and made a scene, that’s who. Not everyone could train under someone as excellent as Yakov, but that was really criminal neglect! And Katsuki had known all along exactly what he needed, hadn’t he?

_If I win the dance off, will you come be my coach?_

He was on a plane as soon as the paperwork cleared.

 

***

 

Victor had expected they’d tumble into bed the day he arrived with little to no work on his part. Surely Yuri intended to pay the coaching fee on his back, considering that he had stripped down and publicly dry-humped Victor. Thanks to the hot springs, Victor would even be able to accidentally-on-purpose flash the goods, letting Yuri know exactly what he was both getting into and what would hopefully be getting into him. It would be easy!

Nobody had ever looked at Victor’s dick and screamed “WHAAAAAT???” before. Or scrambled away from his touch so fast that they smacked into a wall and stunned themselves. Victor was too confused to be angry about it. There was absolutely no mistaking what happened at the GPF banquet. Even an airhead like Victor remembered every detail! So surely that night Yuri would…

Yuri would not. None of Victor’s fantasies had included Yuri screaming through the bedroom door to stay out.

So that first night Victor went to bed with nothing but Makkachin and his doubts to keep him company. By the next morning he was feeling irrepressibly hopeful again. It was early days yet! They’d undoubtedly be together by the end of the week at the very latest. Yuri just needed to get over his surprise -- and possibly hide all the Victor posters. (Oh, yes, he knew about those. While he’d checked in, Yuri’s father had cheerfully told him at length how very much he looked like “that handsome skater my son has always had a crush on. Just about wallpapered his room in photos of that Victor guy. Oh, look, your name is Victor too, what a coincidence!”) They would talk a little about relationships, Yuri would admit to his lifelong crush, Victor would admit to his deep attraction, and then it would be all cleared up.

 

***

 

It wasn’t the end of the week. 

It wasn’t the end of the month

Nor the end of the next month.

Yuri remained skittish. Victor remained celibate. Yuri, presented with his fantasies made flesh and an outright order to be seductive, thought first of food, then women. Victor pretended that he was not hoping that one of the times Yuri fell on a jump would smack a little sense into that thick head. Neither one mentioned the GPF banquet, and over time Victor learned to adapt to the tortuous glory of asking Yuri to seduce him, of seeing Yuri naked, even handling Yuri’s body both dressed and undressed -- but never being allowed to caress him or to admit to his own arousal. For whatever reason, Yuri simply didn’t appear interested when sober.

Which is why, when Victor finally snapped and tackled Yuri down in a Chinese rink, there were only two thoughts in his head. The first was “I love you so much.” The second one, almost as urgent, was “Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard.”

 

***

 

The elevator back to their floor was the first moment of privacy Victor and Yuri had after the eventful Free Skate, and Victor had been imagining what was coming next through the entire length of the press interviews, autograph signings, travel back to the hotel, and good nights to Mari and Minako. The women hadn’t helped, either. Minako snorted “finally,” under her breath as she waved them goodnight. Yuri blushed beet red. Mari looked at her little brother, looked at Victor, and just said “Remember. We know ninjas. Good night.” 

“Mari-nee-“ But she had shut the door firmly on her brother in mid-word, leaving the men in the hall wondering what to say to each other next. Yuri, still flushed, glanced at Victor, who looked hopefully back at him.

Red as he was, something calm and forceful settled in Yuri’s eyes. Before Victor could ask him what he was thinking, he had turned silently and led the way to the elevator. They were inside and moving before Yuri spoke again.

“While you were in Japan, did you learn what kabe don means?” 

“Yes?” Victor said hopefully. It made a certain amount of sense for Yuri to want a little mild domination. He’d had an emotionally wrenching and physically draining day; maybe he just wanted to follow orders from Coach some more. Victor was just turning to get a good angle to loom over the shorter man when he was aggressively backed against the elevator wall himself. As his mind spun to keep up, there was a sudden loud _smack!_ of a hand slapping hard next to his ear. Yuri leaned into him, close enough for Victor to feel breath upon his chin, and said darkly, “You’ve been on top of me twice today. Napping. On the ice.” Another slam grazed his other ear; Victor’s head was caged. Yuri rose on his toes, eyes blazing, leaning in so their noses touched. “We were not naked. You will NOT disappoint me a third time.” 

Suddenly it was far, far too late for Victor to tell himself not to get hard. 

He leaned forward, kissing the lips so close to his. For a second, the kiss was as pure and sweet as the one he’d given Yuri on the ice. 

For a second. 

They tumbled out of the elevator as the doors opened, groping, kissing, biting, sucking, their hands and mouths everywhere, pulling at clothing and each other. Their room was inconveniently at the very end of the hall – an impossible distance away, one that could only be borne with frequent pauses to push each other up against the wall and kiss and touch and grind and kiss until they could find the strength for another few steps. By the time they reached their own door they were both breathing like they’d finished five free skates in a row. Victor groaned, banging his head against the door in frustration, biting at Yuri’s throat, trying with unsuccessful, unsteady fingers to get the room key out of his pocket. 

“I… I can’t,” he finally confessed as Yuri ground impatiently against him. “I need… Oh, God, Yuri, your… your hand… I need…” 

For a moment Yuri’s hips stilled. Then, with a reluctant squeeze that made Victor moan, Yuri stopped groping him through his own pocket, pulled out the key, and opened the door.

Victor tripped, nearly ending up on top of Yuri right inside the doorway. There was a huff of laughter in his ear. “I said naked next time.”

“By all means.” Victor tried to laugh back, but he moaned again instead as teeth began to worry gently at his earlobe.

Victor could feel his tie, already loosened, sliding off his neck. Cold hotel air hit his throat and chest as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned, but that wasn’t why he started shivering. Not when warm lips and a hot tongue immediately covered each centimeter of skin as it was exposed.

Yuri was unwrapping him slowly, like the most delicious and desired of candies. While Yuri’s sweatshirt offered easy access to Victor’s roaming hands, it didn’t allow him to return the favor. On the other hand, easy access meant easy access to everything…

Yuri stopped with a gasp as Victor’s fingers closed over his nipples. They were already erect, so easy to squeeze and flick. Yuri closed his eyes and whimpered, pausing in his own actions to pay attention to the sensation.

“We can’t be naked if you keep this shirt on,” Victor finally whispered, letting go. Yuri whined longingly but a moment later he pulled himself enough together to remember language – and to take charge again. He lifted his chin, eyes steady.

“Then take it off me.”

Victor did with one long sweep of his hands, reveling in the warm, solid muscle of Yuri’s waist, torso, shoulders, and arms as he gathered up and pulled off the shirt. When finally freed of it, Yuri was blushing down to the middle of his chest but still boldly met his eyes.

Challenge accepted. “Do you know what I most want to take off you?” Victor mused as he balled up the shirt and threw it to one side. Yuri hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and raised an eyebrow. Victor shook his head. “Your Eros costume. My. Eros. Costume.”

He suddenly ducked under one of Yuri’s arms, placing one hand on the back of Yuri’s neck to keep him from turning. “Every time you skate, I think of this. Every time you seduce me on the ice, I think of this. Unhooking the neck.” He swept his thumb along Yuri’s nape and felt the shiver. “Unzipping the back.” He ran a knuckle slowly down Yuri’s spine, neck to waist. “Then doing this.”

He licked one long swift stroke back up the entire line of the spine before him, ending with a sweet kiss just below Yuri’s hairline. Oh, there it was! That glorious hiccupping gasp Yuri made when he was shocked and trying to breathe in and out at the same time. Did he have any idea how sexy it was? Victor wanted to hear it again, so this time he gently bit where he had just kissed, his teeth just barely digging into the skin while he licked at the vulnerable spot – and then sharply inhaled.

Yuri moaned and no, THAT was the sound that Victor wanted to hear again – and again, and again, and again. He moved his teeth to Yuri’s ear, nibbling gently all along the rim, holding Yuri in place by the shoulders with one arm while the other hand started to palm slowly, meaningfully, down his chest. The constant shivering under his hands became a full body shudder, then Yuri suddenly twisted free. He braced his hands against the wall, pushing his glorious ass right into Victor’s crotch as he bent to toe off his shoes and socks. Victor had just grabbed Yuri’s hips when Yuri twisted out of his hands again, straightening up and turning to face him. He must have skipped underwear after his shower; there was an impressive tent in those sweatpants now. Just looking at the outline made Victor’s mouth water.

“I.” Yuri hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling it slightly away from his body. “Want.” He had to really pull to get the waistband over his erection without touching it. Victor swallowed both drool and a moan; although he had seen Yuri naked, he had never seen him erect before. Oh, he wanted that in his hands, in his mouth, in his…

“You.” Yuri pushed his sweatpants to his knees, bending forward. His cheek brushed against the bulge in Victor’s trousers.

“Naked.” Yuri spoke right into the bulge, breath warm. 

Victor almost came on the spot. He’d never stripped down so quickly before, nor taken such little care of his designer clothes. But who cared about designers when Yuri was right there, bozhe moi right _there_ looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

Yuri made an approving sound as Victor’s erection swung free, almost hitting him in the face as he pulled his sweatpants entirely off. For a wild moment Victor could imagine it, Yuri on his knees on the hotel carpet, opening his mou- nyet! Nyet! Not like this. For the first time in his life, Victor wanted to make love, not trade shallow pleasures.

Victor combed his fingers through Yuri’s hair, preventing him from leaning forward as he opened his mouth. “I believe you had a request?”

Yuri yanked his gaze up to meet his eyes. “Huh?”

Victor grinned at him. “To be underneath?”

Yuri grinned back and sprang up, jumping just as Victor’s hands closed around his hips. The pathetic throw would have gotten them both laughed out of the ISU, but it had the desired result. At long, long last, Yuri was spread across a bed. Naked. Legs spread. Hard as winter ice. Staring back with the challenge of months of Eros in his expression.

Yuri watched Victor watching him and licked his lips.

Victor dived, crashing on top of Yuri, the bed bouncing so hard that he was almost thrown off again, making him scramble to stay in contact. Victor had dreamed of this moment, hoped for this moment, _fantasized_ about this moment, and now that it had arrived, all of his carefully planned discussions and seductions vanished in the exultant heat of Yuri’s body full length against his, Yuri’s length full length against his, the feel of soft skin he was finally allowed to stroke, the feel of a rampant erection pressing into his belly. Victor wanted to touch every inch of him, kiss, lick, _bite_!

Before he could do any of it, fingers slid into his hair – not poking it for once, nor tugging, but gently, firmly cupping his skull. Victor relaxed his neck and let Yuri take control, let him adjust Victor to the perfect angle to pull down for another kiss. At first it was feather-light, almost teasing, the very edges of wet lips against lips. Victor strained – not against Yuri’s hold, but against his own urges. If this wasn’t Yuri’s actual first time Victor was willing to bet it was in his first few. Better let him set the pace, no matter how badly Victor wanted to wrestle him down and split him open.

He should have had more faith in the man beneath him. How often had he watched as Yuri started out soft and quiet, only to work himself up into a frenzy? He’d done it over being assigned Eros, he’d done it over asking to eat katsudon with Victor, he’d done it when he announced his season’s theme… and he was doing it now. There was no tease, just Yuri smoothly escalating – opening his mouth, exploring with his tongue, thrusting in tiny little pushes of his hips as his fingers clamped harder around Victor’s skull, pulling him even closer, kissing him harder.

Victor melted against him and let him have his way.

Eventually, though, they had to come up for air. Yuri let go and Victor pulled back, both of them gasping a bit for breath.

“All you hoped for?” Victor asked, nuzzling along Yuri’s ear.

“Oh, yes,” Yuri breathed against his cheek before gently biting his earlobe. “More.” 

“Tell me your fantasies,” Victor coaxed. “Tell me what you dreamed of as you looked at all those posters of me.”

Uh oh. Yuri had stiffened beneath him but not in the sexy way. In fact, the sexy way felt like it was starting the road to not stiff at all.

“You KNEW? Who told?”

 _Your parents, your sister, every single member of the Nishigori family, Minako, the salesman at the newsstand you used to send your orders through -- who had opinions on how the real me looked in comparison -- the postman who delivered them…_ “I don’t remember. It was an offhand comment and you know what kind of an airhead I am.” Victor wriggled and was relieved to find that Yuri’s expression might be horrified but his body wasn’t having philosophical angst, not when another dick was moving on top of its. Although it was a bit impressive that Yuri had blood enough to blush like that when Victor’s squirming was refilling his erection.

Yuri started to say something, then stopped. Started again, and looked away. Victor wriggled again. “You can tell me. I’m your coach.”

Yuri giggled slightly reluctantly. “Well, you did once say in order to be my coach you wanted to get a little intimacy into our relationship.”

“Oh, we’re going to get more than a _little_ intimacy into our something,” Victor promised cheerfully, rolling his hips to let Yuri feel every centimeter of his length, and Yuri laughed.

Yuri snorted. “Do you know what I thought when I saw that Phichit had posted that photo of you in the restaurant kissing me? I was terrified if I failed my Free Skate, the newspapers would claim it was the result of frantic love. I could see the headlines.”

“Mmmm. Let’s save frantic for between seasons.” As a lover, Victor was all for frantic. As a coach, he disapproved of anything that might put Yuri off his already erratic jumps. 

“I thought you were going to get a little… intimacy… into me?” Yuri punctuated the word with a hard thrust of his own. 

“No lube, no condoms, no penetration. I don’t have any, do you?”

Yuri actually pouted. “Victor, do you really think I fell for that ‘this is standard in Russia’ line when you had us both tested for STDs?” He smiled while he imitated Victor’s accent, then his face fell. “Or… do you not want to be exclusive?”

 _I want you and you alone for the rest of my life. There has been no one for me since the GPF banquet. There has been no one like you for me EVER!_ trembled on the edge of Victor’s tongue, but he didn’t want Yuri to think it was the erection talking, so he settled for saying “Yes, I do. And yes, if you’re okay to do this without condoms, so am I. But no lube? No penetration.”

“Hotel lo-“

Victor shuddered. “Ugh. I refuse to sully your body with anything as cheap as hotel lotion.” Yuri opened his mouth and Victor cut him off again. “Not my pot of lip balm either. You know what’s in lip balm? Mint oil. I used it once when I was a teenager and desperate to get off. You know what happens when you get mint on your dick?” Victor shuddered at the memory. “It’s not pleasant. And you CAN’T WASH IT AWAY.”

Yuri giggled. Giggled! At his tragedy! “You remember that one poster of you sitting in a throne?”

“Of course!” _…not. All the photo sessions blurred together after a while._

Yuri was openly laughing now. “I had two of that one! I’d look at it all the time and touch myself while I imagined kneeling before you, licking you, sucking you off – but I never imagined you having a minty fresh cock while I did it!”

Victor burst into laughter himself but smothered it against Yuri’s collarbone. Nice collarbone. He kissed it. Then, because he wanted Yuri to stop laughing at him, he sucked a mark onto it.

The laughter trailed off into a groan, Yuri arching into him. Victor pulled free long enough to ask, “What does your dick taste like, hmmmmm? Katsudon?”

The response was a challenging grin. “Find out!”

“Mmmhmmm.” Victor started moving down Yuri, but he took the scenic route, kissing down his breastbone and sucking on each nipple. Yuri was starting to whimper and squirm, with little idea of what to do with his hands. One or the other alternated on Victor’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, but every time Yuri verged on gripping too tightly or trying to push Victor, he’d remember his manners and clutch the bedding instead. Good partners deserve rewards, so Victor sucked another mark along Yuri’s waist, then another just under his bellybutton. 

Yuri’s murmurs of approval changed to a petulant whine as Victor merely nuzzled his erection while continuing to kiss downward along the insides of his thighs. This couldn’t be rushed. It wasn’t just sex, not to Victor. It wasn’t even an apology. It was a pledge.

_I’m so sorry I broke your heart today. Now that I’ve found you, I’ll never leave your side. I’ll never take my eyes off you. I’ll always be beside you to believe in you when you can’t. I want to kiss your gold medals. I want to kiss you. I have no future without you._

Victor was rewarded with another one of those hiccupping gasps when he stopped lipping at Yuri’s inner thighs and started in on his balls instead. Still willfully ignoring the dick straining so close to his face, Victor parted Yuri’s thighs wider, holding them still as he gently sucked and tenderly licked first one ball then the other, listening with delight as Yuri slowly lost grasp of English, babbling in Japanese until he lost language all together, reduced to random meaningless syllables of delight.

When he felt Yuri’s balls start to draw upwards Victor followed, licking a long stripe up Yuri’s shaft, ducking back to suck up the same track. Yuri wailed, trying to arch but still pinned in place by Victor’s hands on his thighs. Still holding Yuri down, Victor moved to lap up the precome now liberally dotting Yuri’s stomach. He fluttered his tongue along the shuddering skin until Yuri managed to pull himself together long enough to order “Sto-sto-stop t-t-t-t-eas-easing me!”

“Sure thing!” Victor beamed up at Yuri, intending to make a slow show of finally sucking him down, only to be reminded by Yuri’s slightly unfocused gaze that he wouldn’t be able to see the finer details at this distance anyway.

Right. Someday he was going to leave Yuri’s glasses on and let him really watch, demand that for once Yuri be the one to not look away. Seated in a chair maybe. Tied in a chair? They’d have to negotiate that. Or maybe role play it – Yuri was another skater, he’d probably understand Victor’s fantasies of being debauched in a Kiss and Cry.

He looked forward to the conversation.

But now for more basic pleasures. He breathed along the tip. Kissed it. Ignored the strangled sounds going on at the other end of the bed and gently licked the new bead of precome off it. 

And then sucked him down as far and hard as he could and swallowed. 

He could only manage a few inches – Victor had never felt the need to learn to deep throat and Yuri was slightly longer than average. But judging from the howl he’d done well enough. Victor shifted so that he could grasp whatever didn’t fit in his mouth and got down to stroking and sucking in sync. Yuri took control again, thrusting. Victor was happy to let him set the rhythm and do the work. He only hoped that his jaw could outlast Yuri’s stamina.

But he’d forgotten just how punishing a day Yuri had been through. Little sleep, an emotional breakdown, a hard routine with a new jump, the excitement of medaling – Victor was swallowing within the minute.

For a moment they just looked happily at each other, breathing heavily. Then Victor couldn’t resist pointing out “Do you realize you did an almost perfect layback Ina Bauer as you came? We just have to work on your hand positions.”

Yuri threw a pillow at him.

Victor ducked it, laughing, and climbed off the bed to fetch towels and drink a little water. By the time he got back, Yuri was half asleep, blinking up at him in an obvious attempt to keep his eyes open. “Your turn,” he slurred, reaching limply for Victor. “I want to see if it’s still minty fresh. Get in that chair and make my dreams come true.”

Victor climbed up on the bed and kissed him. “In the morning. We have tomorrow morning, da?”

“All the mornings,” Yuri assured him sleepily. “All the mornings you’ll have me. But I want to make you feel good _tonight_.” He splayed himself out on display as he reached down. “If you won’t let me suck you, I can jerk you off. Want you to come all over me.” 

Victor felt his dick twitch, and Yuri smiled. Still, his athlete – his _lover_ \-- was exhausted and Victor would be both a bad coach and bad partner if he asked for more effort now. “I have an idea, if you’re willing to try? Just lie on your back. Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Victor half expected him to be asleep by the time he came back from the bathroom again, but Yuri’s eyes were still cracked open. Slightly. He squinted at what he saw in Victor’s hands and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that hotel lotion?”

“No. You’re dreaming. Hotel lotion is disgusting.” A horribly fake smell of ginger and orange wafted up from the bottle as Victor opened it.

Yuri giggled. “Are you going to make me all minty fresh?”

“NO!” Victor softened his shout by leaning down to kiss the tip of Yuri’s nose. “You don’t have to do anything, okay? Just relax.”

“But I want you to…”

“I will. Shhh. Is this okay?” Victor started massaging lotion into the inside of Yuri’s thighs. 

“Mmmmm. Feels nice.” But after a moment, Yuri looked confused. “That’s a lot of lotion.”

“I’ll clean it off after. Will you cross your ankles for me?”

“Huh?”

“Cross your legs at the ankles. Will you do that for me?”

Yuri did, looking more confused by the moment. But as Victor gingerly moved Yuri’s soft dick out of his way and lined up, understanding dawned. “You want to… between my legs?”

“Yes. Just relax. I’ll do the work.”

Yuri smiled up and pulled him down, so that they were once more full length against each other, kissing softly as Victor slipped and thrust against the lotion. 

“Is this okay?”

“Hai. Good for you?” 

Victor inhaled Yuri’s scent, kissed along his collarbone. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long.”

Yuri giggled. “I’ve dreamed of you from before you knew I existed. I’ve wanted to make you happy for so long…” For a moment his voice was sharp, clear, fully awake. “I want to make you happy now.” 

Without warning he tensed his thighs just as Victor bottomed out, hugging Victor to him and biting his neck. Victor would swear later that the orgasm was surprised out of him.

He would also swear that it was the hardest he’d come in his life.

That last rally had taken the last flicker of Yuri’s energy; Victor could feel his whole body going limp beneath him. It made for the perfect mattress. He pillowed his face on Yuri’s sweaty chest and closed his own eyes.

“I’ll get up and clean us up in a minute.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I’m just going to close my eyes for a moment.”

“Mm..hm…”

“You’re so comfortable, but I’ll take -- _yawn_ \-- take care of…” 

Yuri was already asleep.

In the morning they woke up on a mess of bedcovers, sticky, crusted, and smelling of fake oranges. Yuri, surprisingly, didn’t complain too much.

But then, he couldn’t with his mouth full as he knelt before a hotel chair turned temporarily into a throne.


End file.
